Trick or Treat
by SkittleHeart and LadyAngel
Summary: Fic for Lady Angel. Sasunaru one shot about Halloween. Naruto and Sasuke have a tradition of getting each other treats for Halloween but when Konohamaru steals Sasuke's Tomatoes Naruto gets creative to stop himself being egged.


Hey guys so LadyAngel and I (Skittleheart) have been doing our last year of uni so we havent updated our fics they are still works in progress thank you very much for reviews and favourites mean a lot to us I seriously like going through and checking to see where everyone's from and reading their fics if its my OTP's. We are currently working on a big new sort of super serious sort of super crack gang fic with loads of animes in (though mainly one piece and Naruto) called Yakuza Musical. I am really tired and been drinking so excuse grammar and the rushiness because Lady Angel does not trust me whatsoever not to be plotting some big scheme and keeps looking at my laptop! The outrage every time I smile she thinks I'm plotting world domination.

So this is a mini thank you AU drabble to LadyAngel for the pumpkin! HAPPY HALLOWEEN/ SAMHAIN readers!

Warning: Yaoi (omg did you guys see the south park episode! LOOOL!)

Disclaimer: Not mine our Sasunaru would just be…. Well themselves instead of these boring weaker weirdo's that they have become in Gaiden.

Naruto POV

OMGOMGOMG! _HE_ would be here any minute. With that _evil Uchiha smug smirk._ With his There was a knock at the door ' _typical Dobe of course you would be late'_ with a scoff and that self righteous eye brow twerk. I growled as I thickened the scars on my face into the whiskers of a kitsune in honour of teen wolf (Sterek for the win don't care if Derek left! He will come back and my ship will sail!)

I don't know why he insisted on getting here at eight anyway Kiba's party didn't even start until nine! He claimed it was because I would definitely be running late or forget something and have to come back. Stupid Teme. I would prove him wrong I had my costume, my make up was now done and... I smiled turning to the large pumpkin which held the Halloween sweets and the tomatoes meant for the stupid Teme. A tradition since we were seven years old.

 **~Flashback~**

I was seven carrying my Beyblade bagpack and munching on some Halloween cake from the orphanage since we couldn't go trick or treating because there wasn't enough adults. I smiled wistfully as Shikamaru and Chouji excitedly discussed what they were going to wear and which houses had the most candy.

"Naruto, Naruto!" Iruka called in his usual panicked voice, I frowned as he beckoned me closer. I hadn't even played my yearly trick on him yet Mr Frog croaked from my bag to confirm this.

"Hey Iruka-sensei did I do something wrong?" I asked upset as seven year old's get when they think they are being told off. I had a particularly rough time with teachers before Iruka they never wanted to give us 'troubled orphan kids who were going nowhere any-ways' the time of day. Not like the perfect Sasuke Uchiha who had the teachers, the students and especially the girls wrapped around his perfect manicured (he swears its not but it totally is) finger.

"No, no nothing like that don't worry," Iruka smiled reassuringly, "It's just I know you and Sasuke like to wind each other up but I need you to take it easy on him for a while okay?"

I rolled my eyes and started to walk off of course they would tell the troublemaker to stop harassing the pretty rich boy. Iruka grabbed my arm stopping me, "Naruto, Sasuke's Mum and Dad… they died over the weekend you know how that feels be the person you wanted others to be when that was you."

I took that in for a second Sasuke he was… like me now.

I walked back into the classroom seeing Ino and Sakura fighting over the seat next to Sasuke who just sat looking out the window.

"Sasuke-kun what do you think of my witch ribbon." Sakura preened flipping her hair.

"Shut up forehead Sasuke thinks my cobweb one is way prettier! Don't you Sasuke-kun?" Ino giggled girlishly.

"No mine is isn't it-" I had, had enough wordlessly I pushed past them taking the seat next to him. Iruka gave me a warning look before telling the other students to take their seats Ino and Sakura glaring at me as they took the seats in front.

Sasuke turned to me then his mask cracking for a second pain and confusion flickering across his face for a second, "They told you? I don't want your pity Uzumaki." Good this Sasuke I knew how to deal with.

"Well that's good cos' your not getting it any from me Uchiha." I snapped sticking my tongue out he grinned tiredly then.

Not looking at him I broke the cake in half and slid some towards him, "Trick or treat arsehole." I mumbled quietly. He looked shocked for a second before accepting. "But if you don't give me candy back then I'm gonna egg your house."

Sasuke sniggered, "Fine I'll bring some when Itachi comes to pick you up from your place tonight at seven." He stated looking back at the board.

My eyes widened I tried to conceal the massive grin on my face but failed miserably facing the board with him, "Okay."

"Okay." He replied simply. "But for next year I want tomatoes I don't like sweet things."

"Of course you do." I had rolled my eyes before letting Mr Frog free much to Iruka's chagrin.

 ***~End of flashback~***

Every Halloween ever since we have had the tradition of giving the other sweets (or tomatoes for the prissy, weirdo Uchiha) if either forgot the trick or treat.

It was then I heard banging on the door. Weird Sasuke wasn't due for another five minutes I opened the door to see Konohamaru and his two cronies dressed as a ninja, werewolf and witch (wow they were really going for original this year) "Trick or treat!" Konohamaru grinned cheekily.

"Aren't you a bit old for this," I sighed bringing the pumpkin with the sweets to the door.

"Nope!" He popped the P, "Ew Naruto what the fuck why the hell is there tomato gunk in here?!"

"It's for Sasuke sweets aren't good enough for his royal highness." I told him he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, anyway Gramps wants that paperwork you owe him." He demanded lazily grabbing a couple of handfuls of candy.

"Oh hey yeah I done that wait here a second I'll grab it." I put the pumpkin down before running into the living room scrambling through the fake blood and mess of homework I still hadn't done letting out a triumphant ha as I held the document in the air. "Hey Konohamaru I got … Konohamaru?" They were gone and so was the... the pumpkin. I raced outside just in time to see him running down the street pumpkin under one arm the other two hot on his heels.

"KONOHAMARU GET BACK HERE NOW!" I yelled desperately.

"NO CAN DO OLD TIMER YOU'VE BEEN TRICKED!" He cackled madly I had no chance of catching him now as he bolted round the corner.

"Oh my God Sasuke will never let me live it down if he finds out..." I panicked hand running through my hair.

"If I find out what Dobe?" Sasuke stood behind me his eyes glinting with amusement a 'told you so' probably already resting on his lips as he handed me a toy pumpkin filled with ramen cups.

An egg resting in one hand, "So what did you forget this time Dobe?" Sasuke asked leaning against my door frame. I took in his outfit Zorro as in the Antonio Banderas with the mask and hat to look as mysterious as possible clearly hoping his fans wouldn't recognise him but really only make them swoon more. I had no time to worry about that however.

"N-Nothing I didn't forget okay but Konohamaru he stole your tomatoes and all my sweets and..." I trailed off seeing Sasuke's eyes gleaming dangerously now.

"So what your saying is you have no trick or treat for me?" He asked moving off the door and stepping towards me egg raised.

"NOOOO I GOT YOU THEM THIS ISN'T FAIR!" I yelled terrified. Sasuke smirked stepping closer.

"Na-ru-to by your own rules if I don't get a trick or treat I have to egg you in five – four -three -two..." Before I silenced him by grabbing his face pulling off his mask with my hand and furiously pressing my lips to his. I panicked okay? I panicked that's the only logical explanation I can think of he was counting down and I had to stop him and… then I just let my lips sink into his it seemed to last forever it seemed to be over way too fast when I pulled back.

Both our eyes widening at the same time we stared at each other mouths open, panting we were silent for a few seconds I made a strangled noise and Sasuke huh'd.

I had to somehow make us okay again, somehow I… "Trick or treat?" I laughed shakily.

"Naruto did - did you mean that as a trick or a treat?" Sasuke asked in the shaky tone.

Yeah how did I mean that? "You tell me." I found myself. It happened in a blur then Sasuke grabbed the toy pumpkin and threw it. Oh man what a waste of good ramen! I was about to say before Sasuke's intense gaze was on me again.

"Naruto I seem to have forgotten your food." He told me with a smirk before wrapping one arm around my waist and pulling me in the other hand still holding my cheek as our tongues clashed furiously, intoxicating. My own hands tangled through his hair trying to somehow, some way drag him even closer. We broke apart panting much more heavily a grin broke out over my face reminding me of our first Halloween.

"Definitely a treat." We spoke in unison a smirk played across Sasuke's lips but now I knew the reason it was soooo infuriating was because I wanted to cover it with my own. Huh explained a lot.

"Happy Halloween Dobe." He touched his forehead to mine interlinking our pinkies.

"Happy Halloween Teme though next year I'll be expecting ramen." I grinned before pushing my lips back to his.


End file.
